There are many diseases or conditions that can be harmful or even fatal to individuals. Some of these diseases can be monitored by the use of markers. For example, heart attacks can be monitored by enzymes such as troponin (TnI, TnT), creatine phosphokinase (CPK, CK), lactate dehydrogenase (LD), and aspartate transaminase (AST) in the blood. Low levels of these enzymes are normally found in your blood, but if your heart muscle is injured, such as from a heart attack, enzymes leak out of damaged heart muscle cells and their levels in the bloodstream rise. It would be desirable to have a method of monitoring for markers such as selected enzymes for heart attacks and other diseases or conditions.